Ain't Going Down
by Pyro-Panda
Summary: *Chapter 2* *Compleat* *Song fic* *Rogue/Remy* Songfic to the country song 'Ain't Going Down'. A sappy (but kinda funny) Rogue/Remy. Just read it
1. Song

**Title: **Ain't Going Down

**Author: **Trunks-Girl

**Chapter: **1, Song

**Rating: **G

**Author's notes: **For anyone who doesn't know, this is a country song, and for anyone who does know, YES! I have changed…

Chiba:      Don't you mean BUTCHERED?

TG:          SHUT UP CHIBA! *ahem* … Yes, I have changed the lyrics to this song to suit the story, which is chapter two. I got the idea for the story from this song.****

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men evolution_. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me. I also don't own the song _Ain't going down_ by _Garth Brooks_.

Six o'clock on Friday Evenin'

Logan doesn't know she's leaving

Till he hears the screaming' slamming

Rubber squealing

Gears a jamming

Local conversation just a blaring on the radio

Pick her up at seven and they're heading to the rodeo

Logan's on the front porch screaming out his warning:

"Stripes, you'd better get your red head back in bed before the morin'n!"

Nine o'clock shows and the fun is just beginning

She knows he's anticipating but she's gonna keep him waiting

Grab a bite to eat and then they're heading to the disco spot

Where loud crowds, rap dancing just ain't what they really want

Drive out to the look out

And park up on the rocks

Court straight, real late and dancing drunkenly

Ain't going down till sun comes up

Ain't giving in till they get enough

Going round the world in a stolen truck

Ain't going down till sun comes up

Ten to Twelve is wine and dancin'

Midnight starts a hard romancin'

One o'clock the truck is rocking

Two has come there's still no stopping

Nearly break the clock at three

Right on where they wanna be

At four o'clock they'd best get going

Five o'clock that Cerebro s warming...

Ain't going down till sun comes up

Ain't giving in till they get enough

Going round the world in a stolen truck

Ain't going down till sun comes up

Six o'clock on Saturday

Her folks don't know he's on his way

The cars are clean, the X-Jet's set

They swear she's grounded till she's dead

Well here he comes around the bend

Slowing down she's jumping in

Hey Logan, your Stripes is gone... and there they go again

Ain't going down till sun comes up

Ain't giving in till they get enough

Going round the world in a stolen truck

Ain't going down till sun comes up


	2. Story

**Title: **Ain't Going Down

**Author: **Trunks-Girl

**Chapter: **2, Story

**Rating: P**G

**Author's notes: **Oh my god! Your reading chapter two?

Chiba:      No, they clicked the button by mistake trying to get out of the story, dumb ass.

TG:          That's it! *hits Chiba with a large frying pan* Hah-hah!

Chiba:      *twitches*

TG:          I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank FreeTranslation.Com for translating anything her written in French, as the only words I know is "Piss Piss," … or is "Wee Wee,"?****

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men evolution_. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

It was six o'clock on Friday. Rouge nervously pulled at the gold gothic cross hanging around her neck. She looked out the window of her room, and to her relief saw the lights of a motorbike coming up the winding street to the mansion. Thanking the Lord that she had learnt she could use any power she had ever absorbed, she gently phased down through the floor, reminding herself to thank Kitty for running into her during a simulation in the Training Room.

She phased out though the door, she knew Logan was in the kitchen and he would stop her. It was bad enough her could smell her, she didn't need sounds drawing attention. She ran outside and jumped onto Remy black bike and snapping on a helmet. Remy grinned evilly. Rouge knew that look. "Remy…" she warned. Remy revved up the bike at did a wheelie down the driveway.

Inside, Logan heard a bike rev up, swearing a gruesome and painful murder if it was his baby (his bike) being used. As he flew out the front door, he heard the distinctive "Whoo-hoo!" of the southern girl.

Logan roared into the night air, the shouted over the loud buzz of the motorbike "Stripes, you'd better get your red head back in bed before the morin'n!"

Riding down the cold Bayville Streets, Remy parked out the front of some burger joint. Rouge jumped off the bike and pulled off her helmet. Remy whistled. "Chéri, you look etourdir… stunning…"

"Bahck up Remy, yah ain't getting any," she grinned. She had on black (fake!!) leather pants and knee-high lace-up boots, a black boob-tube with her green over-shirt. She of course had on her black gloves, but replaced her dog collar with a black chocker with a gold cross hanging off it.

"Remy t'inks her likes seeing his femme in leather,"

Rouge blushed, but then glared at him, "And that's all yah gonna beh see'n meh in ton'ght, Swap Rat,"

After they'd gotten something to eat they went down to an underground disco Remy knew about. Before they got to the door, he handed Rouge a piece of laminated paper. "A fahke AH-D?" 

"You need to be eighteen chéri, otherwise you can't get in,"

Rouge danced for a few minutes, but decided if she was eighteen, she should get some alcohol. She wrapped are arms around Remy and using a mix of her own, Jean and Kitty's dirty dancing moves, slipped her hands down into Remy's back pockets and just before she could grab his wallet, Remy grabbed her arm. 

"Non chéri, you're dealin' wit a mast'r T'ief 'ere," he grinned happily as she squirmed in an uncomfortable position. "Remy'll get his femme a drink, oui?"

About an hour later (and countless drink later), Rouge was totally wasted. "And yah'll know what Ah've nevah told no-one Rem-a-lis? Ah love… BUHNNIES! But shhhht!" she put a finger to her lips, "Yah'll cahn't tehll no-one! Oh-kay?"

Remy groaned. He'd just assumed the girl could hold her liquor. Obviously not. "C'mon chéri…" he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside into the fresh air. He walked over to his motor bike, and as he was about to get on, he saw Rouge fall over. He ran over to her, but noticed she was looking at the ground franticly.

"Did I kill it? The bunny? Did I step on it?!!"

"Oh cher dieu... que j'ai fait pour mériter ceci?" he asked the sky. (Oh dear god... what did I do to deserve this?) He pulled Rouge up off the ground. There was no way in hell she could ride a bike in her state. He looked around where the cars were parked. Someone up there must of liked him because there was a van parked a few feet away. Quickly getting it un-locked and hotwired (Our Remy? Break the law? Never…), her put his bike in the back and put Rouge in the passenger seat.

What can Remy do? If Remy take his femme home in dis state Remy will get his ass thoroughly kicked… after thinking about it for a while, he diced to take her up to the Bayville look-out to clear her head. Rouge sat beside him, singing in German._ God…_

Once Remy parked the car, Rouge half fell out of it, then stood up on a high rock. "When I dance they call me Macaroni!" she giggled.

"Rouge! Get down from dere dis instant or Remy'll come up dere and drag y'ere ass down!" as soon as the words left his mouth she fell down off the rocks, just being caught by Remy. Remy realized the reason she fell was she'd fallen asleep.

Rouge groaned as she woke up, Logan's healing abilities kicking in. "Oh mah gawd. Mah head," she held a hand to her head. Remy was sitting on the bonnet of the car smoking a cigarette. She half fell out of the car and stumbled over to him. "Remy… mah head…"

Remy sighed and put the smoke out. "Y'ere feelin' better chéri?"

"Yeah Remy… Ah…" she looked at the ground, "arh ya'll mad aht meh?" she asked honestly.

"Que? Non chéri. Why?"

"Ah kinda remember… how Ah whas behavin'… I whas acting like a child…"

"Remy don' mind," he lied. 

"Ah guess Ah get drunk ah lil' easy…" she trailed off, eyeing a bottle of red wine beside Remy, "but ya'll sure can…" she jumped up on the bonnet and leaned against the window. Remy moved up closer to Rouge and put his head on her shoulder, and wrapped an arm around her. Rouge flinched and nearly fell off the bonnet. "S… sorray…" she looked at Remy, but could see his pained eyes glowing red in the night. "Remy…" she whispered and curled up into his chest. "Thanks Remy," finally finding someone who would give her the feeling she so desperately craved. He ran a hand through her hair.

"Chéri,"

Rouge and Remy woke up to the sun rising, still curled up in each others arms. "Wow… isn't tha view here beautiful?" Rouge asked in awe. 

"Oui chéri, unbelievably beautiful,"

"Ah've never seen ah sun rise before,"

"You were talkin' abo't da sin rise?" Remy asked.

Rouge looked at him, then blushe, but simply couldn't look away. "Weh'ed best be going, Logan's gonna slice meh into little pieces…"

"Den maybe Remy'll give his chéri a way ta protect herself," he leaned forwards and pressed his lips onto hers, her powers instantly absorbing him, she tried not to, but found herself, like always, at the mercy of her power. Hot tears fell down her cheeks and she ripped away from him. "Weh can't do this Remy!" she exclaimed. "Look at what Ah'm doing to yah!" 

"Remy don' care… Remy t'inks maybe we could spend some more time together,"

Rouge backed up from him and came off the bonnet. "Are you clinically insane?! Been hanging around that damn psychotic pyromaniac Australian?" (TG: YOWCH ROUGE!)

"Remy t'inks… dat maybe if he spend more time w'it his femme, she'll learn to control her powers… for me?"

Rouge bit her bottom lip, tasting him again, then grinned, "Only for you Swamp Rat,"

"Chuck, we have to get Ceribro running and find Rouge," Logan complained.

"Logan, it's five am," complained Xavier, "…We'll give her five more minutes," he stopped again… "She's home…"

!SKINT!

At six o'clock Saturday Logan was still lecturing Rouge. "And now that your done washing the cars and the X-Jet, you can wash the uniforms, and once that's done you can clean all the bathrooms – all 20 of them. But not after your down mowing the front AND back lawns. And don't forget, you leave this institute, I'll double it," he turned around to leave, and heard the familiar rev of a motorbike. He turned around just in time for the "Whoo-hoo!"

TG:          Yes, I am aware of what a softie Rouge is, but if you watch Mutant Crush, Rouge does say to Scott she wished she could just get close to someone…

Chiba:      *appears with a bandage on her head* No, you just are a crappy writer, and everyone will tell you that _when they review_

TG:          Hint, hint!


End file.
